Scrambled Or Sunny Side Up?
by Fanatical Alice
Summary: Her plan didn't turn out quite how she expected. Soul/Maka


**notenotenote : aha… I don't really know what to saywritetype. GLITTERDUSTANDPIXIERUST. Thanks for reading! **

_ScrAmB__**led**__ or Su__**NN**__y SiDe __**UP**__?_

…

"SOUL!"

"…Mfggh…"

"Soul. Soul. Soul."

"…Fugg…off…"

"SOOOOOUL. SOOOOUL. _SOOOOUL!_"

"DAMMIT WOMAN!"

Emerald and ruby clashed. One triumphant, and one royally pissed off.

Maka leaned over Soul's bed wearing her favorite apron. It was a glorious Sunday afternoon and she was feeling better then she had in weeks. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Blair had just got back with the shopping – and Maka couldn't find _anything_ promiscuous in the bags. Instead Blair had gotten everything she'd asked for. Eggs, milk and spices.

And so, Maka was in a good mood.

"Time to get up!" she skipped around the end of his bed and pulled open his blinds. They made a satisfying snap. She grinned back at the sun on the other side of the glass.

Soul glared at the cheerful blonde. In his eyes, there wasn't anything special about this Sunday any more then the one before and the one before that. So why was she so happy? He scoffed and covered his head with his blankets. It was to early in the morning to try and decode his meister.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping."

"Lazy bones~!" Maka sang. "It's almost noon. I let you sleep in!"

"…"

"Soul! Are you listening to me?"

"NO. Go away."

He tuned out Maka's whining and concentrated on falling back into blissful oblivion, where annoying, flat chested, partners didn't exist and beautiful women clung to him… (As of late, his fantasies hadn't been living up to his expectations though. Maybe it was because he had gotten so accustomed to seeing Blair's naked body. Big boobs and a shapely ass just weren't doing it for him anymore.)

In the back of his head he registered Maka's footsteps stomping out of his room and the slam of his door. _Finally_. He closed his eyes again, grinning.

…

Maka smirked at Blair, who gave her a thumb's up, and backed slowly into Soul's room, careful not to step on the squeaky floorboard that always gave away her presence. Her tiny feet tiptoed across the floor and her arms quivered with effort.

Her muscles cried out in relief when she dumped the icy contents of the bucket all over Soul's bed.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?_"

Soul leaped out of his bed at warp speed, after very suddenly finding himself soaked to the _fucking _bone. He cursed and stumbled and slipped on the floorboards. His arms flailed wildly, groping from something to balance him. They landed on Maka's shoulders.

The abrupt force of his weight made Maka's knees buckle involuntarily, and things seemed to happen very fast after that.

Bubbly giggles jolted Soul out of his shocked daze, and he blinked hard several times before realizing their position.

Somehow he had ended up between Maka's sprawled legs in the corner of his bedroom, unconsciously leaning up against her. And she was _laughing_. He had practically _assaulted_ her.

But at the same time, he was so preoccupied by the smell of her hair (how had he _not_ noticed it before?) that he didn't even care he was currently dripping wet.

"We knew that would wake you up," Maka grinned broadly, obviously proud of herself.

"We?" Soul questioned absently. He wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were _green_. Had they always been so pretty?

"Blair and I," she explained. "It was my idea I suppose, but Blair found the bucket. Did you know we have a whole bunch of 'em in the bathroom? We should go to the beach…"

_Beach… Maka at the beach? Maka… in a swimsuit? Maka?_

The thought made him feel…peculiar.

"…And Crona could come, too. He likes the beach, remember? Oh! This is good! Kid and Liz and Patty would like to come to, I bet! And Black Star and Tsubaki of course…I'll go call them! …Right …. now … "

She trailed off. Soul wasn't saying anything. He was _looking_ at her, but he wasn't saying anything. Her eyes narrowed. He hadn't been listening to a single thing she said, had he? Well then…

It occurred to her (finally) how very…_intimate_ their positions were.

Maka felt her heart beat kick it up a notch.

(Which was _totally normal_. I mean, she was a girl and he was a boy and he was … wet… and they were practically lying on top of each other. Her heart speeding up was a natural reaction. Of course, it helped that Soul was exceptionally good looking. Wait – no – not _EXCEPTIONALLY_. KIND OF. He was KIND OF good looking. Right.)

"Um…Soul?"

He blinked. "…Yeah?"

"We should – you know." Maka shifted slightly.

"Oh! Right. Sorry."

He didn't move.

"Soul…?"

Maka watched him, concerned. Her weapon was lost in thought, his brows furrowing in concentration. Why did he look so troubled? She bit her lip and waited for him to speak.

Something flickered in his hooded eyes, and he leaned towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat.

This wasn't a part of the plan.

Looking back on it, they weren't entirely sure _who _had initiated the First Kiss.

Yes- Soul had leaned forward. But at that exact moment Maka was attacked by teenage-girl-hormones … and as a result, she moved closer.

Rather violently.

Their lips smashed together, and all of the tension they'd been subconsciously holding back seemed to pour out of them. It was refreshing.

But at the same time _horrifyingly awkward_ when they had to face each other after pulling away.

….

Minutes?Hours?Days? later, an embarrassed Maka swiped at the string of spit that created a thin bridge between their lips.

Soul was flabbergasted.

He'd _kissed_ her. No- it was more then that. He'd _made out _with her.

_Maka._

_MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKA_.

Flat chested, stubborn, hard headed, bossy, I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer-dammit! _Maka_.

They stared dumbly at one another. Shell shocked, relieved, awkward and flushed. All at the same time.

Sweet baby Jesus.

"So – ahem – breakfast?"

"Right! Yes. Breakfast. Um – can you? Ah…move a bit?"

"Yeah! Yeah…Sorry."

"Aha. What do you feel like?"

"Eggs?"

"Perfect! Blair got me some this morning. How do you want them?"

"I'll cook."

"Y…you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

...

Blair strut into the kitchen, leaving the bathroom door open behind her. As par usual, she had nothing to cover her chest but a flimsy towel.

"Did something fall in Soul-kun's room?"

Soul didn't even glance at her. He concentrated firmly on cracking the eggs into the frying pan with the utmost care.

"I was just…" Maka trailed off, her cheeks heating. "I mean – I dropped the bucket."

Blair gasped. "Did Soul-kun attack you? Bad boy, Soul-kun!"

"No! No!" Even Maka knew that her laugh was unnaturally pitched, but she didn't give a damn. She couldn't get _his_ taste off of her tongue and it was incredibly distracting.

The neko woman observed the two partners (who were studiously ignoring the other's existence) suspiciously. She smirked, but her tone was innocent. "Alriiight then~! I'm going to get dressed and go shopping~!"

"You're leaving?" the teens demanded at the same time.

Blair tilted her head. "Yeeees. Is that a problem~?"

"Course not," Soul muttered.

"Not at all!" Maka smiled so hard her cheeks hurt. "Have fun!"

As soon as Blair left the premise, Maka found herself staring at Soul and Soul found himself staring at Maka.

"So…scrambled or sunny side up?"


End file.
